Laura Salvatore
by parksmolly
Summary: Abandoned by her brothers in 1864, Laura Salvatore experienced heartbreak and terror. A century and a half later, she is back to reclaim the love of her life and reconnect with the Mikaelson family. Adding a bit of chaos, flair, and adventure to every step of her journey, Laura changes the lives of anyone in Mystic Falls. *Starts in Season 3* Rated M for future chapters. Kol/OC
1. Homecoming

**A/N: Hello friends! This is my first story. I love Kol and have to give him a love that I've been thinking about writing since season 3 aired. Now that TVD is over and it was left basically open ended. This was the perfect time to start it. Let me know what you think!**

 **—**

 _Mystic Falls 1864_

"Laura, you are not to leave your room tonight. It will be too dangerous, the war is deadly and as my only daughter you must stay and protect yourself." My father was warning me against what would infamously be known as the Battle of Willow Creek. I was left alone without another word. No father, my mother died when I was younger, and my brothers were no where to be found. I engulfed myself in writing in the journal Stefan got me for my 15th birthday last year.

The screams and the gunshots were too loud to be covered up with anything that I tried.

—

 _Mystic Falls Present Day_

The homecoming dance, how fitting for me to make my return. My innocent brothers think that they have any chance at defeating Klaus, and by using Mikael none the less. They are in for a rude awakening. Mikael cannot be trusted, no matter what they are offering them in return he will kill them all.

I was watching from the trees in front of the Lockwood mansion, Mikael was holding Elena and talking to Klaus. Damon has a very odd plan I'll tell you that. The flames started burning and Mikael was dissipating into ash. With Klaus' only enemy destroyed there was nothing holding him back from bringing his family back to life. That was the only thing I want in this world.

It looks like there is something that I need to stick around for. It seems like its time for my homecoming with my brothers.

—

"Anything that could've gone wrong we were prepared for!" I heard Damon screaming.

"I don't understand, Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything. That's what we were counting on." Elena spoke trying to work out my brothers betrayal.

Defeated, Damon said, "We blew it." Even though I have gone 150 years hating my brothers for leaving me alone, it still hurt my heart to hear Damon so upset and hurt. He was my brother and I love him, but they aren't going to know that. I am more angry than anything and I will make their lives hell.

I walked up waiting for the perfect time to open the door and announce my return. I didn't want to enter into a little couple fight. I walked in right after Damon got a phone call from Katherine.

"Here I thought I was going to interrupt a smokey hot vamp sex. Disappointed. You're losing your touch Damon, it's embarrassing." I spoke walking into the living room. My brother looked at me with horror, he couldn't believe his eyes. Here he is looking at the little sister, that be believed to be dead. I'm not surprised I was only 16 in 1864, the last time he saw me. I was turned in 1868, 20 looks fantastic on me. My looks are what have gotten me through the decades.

"What the hell?" Damon questioned.

"Surprise brother, I'm alive." I said with a smirk. "It's a long story as to why I'm a vampire. Not that you actually care considering you left me. Remember when you came back from the war and promised you would never leave your little sister. Funny how fast that changed. I'm not really here for you. I am here Klaus, he has something I want. But, since I am a Salvatore this is my home as well. Don't worry I won't kill your precious little doppelgänger."

"Damon?" Elena questioned.

"Elena, meet my baby sister, Laura Salvatore."

"Um what?"

"Hello Elena. Nice to meet you. Now that the pleasantries are over, where is Stefan? I know his humanity is off, I've been following Klaus for a little while now. I know everything, I guess I should've made my presence known earlier and I could have told you that bringing Mikael in to kill Klaus was the worst possible idea. Good luck brother."

I flashed off and into a room that I decided to make my own. I haven't been back in Mystic Falls since before the boarding house, I was always too afraid to run into my brothers. No one knew I was still alive. Town and death records wrote me off as death by sickness. I only found out that my brothers were actually alive and were vampires when I turned. It was the most heart wrenching thing I have ever experienced. If it hadn't been for Kol and the rest of the original family, I would have either turned my humanity off or gotten myself killed.

Growing up Damon and I were very close. I was always very small, the other kids would pick on me and I couldn't do anything to change that. Stefan and I were closer in age but he was always more studious and wanted to stay inside and learn and write. I wanted to run and be adventurous. When Damon left for the war, I was hurt. He was my best friend and now I didn't have anyone to intimidate the kids.

When he was gone, I grew into myself. While I stayed short, I was graced with curves that the boys that used to tease me now loved. My chestnut hair fell in curls down my back. I knew that I was pretty and that finding a suitor for the rest of my life wouldn't be a problem.

Damon came back from the war, much to my father's dismay. He promised me that he would never leave me again. The three of us became close, even with Katherine in the picture. I was naive and didn't think that Katherine was much of a threat to my life or my brother's lives. Yet again, they let me down, Damon more than Stefan obviously, but they left. They picked Katherine over me and risked their lives together. When I found out that they were vampires, their betrayal left me sidelined with hurt.

None of that mattered anymore. My heart was telling me to go after what I want and to do it for myself, because if I don't, no one will. My next step here in Mystic Falls is finding Kol, and my world will be complete.

 **—**

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I'll be updating here soon. I made a polyvore collection labeled "Laura Salvatore" and I'll be posting her outfits along with each chapter. My username is** **mollyparks.**

 **Let me know if you have any requests. I'm most likely going to have my favorite ships happen. Right now I only have Karolin planned besides Kol/OC.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Molly**


	2. Our Town

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for 13 follows already! It means the absolute world to me! This chapter is twice as long as the first one so I hope you enjoy!**

 **I skipped "The New Deal" just because even as the writer I am impatient and want to get to the interaction between Laura and Kol as soon as possible.**

—

My stupid, dumb, annoying, self-serving brother stole the coffins. He is hiding the love of my life in some secret place with no intentions of giving them back. I've decided to make my next move. My allegiance will be shown, but my goal is to get Kol back. I won't stop no matter who gets in my way, even if they happen to by my brothers.

—

The mansion was nothing less than extravagant. There is always a fancy trail behind Klaus Mikaelson. It's hard for me to believe that Klaus is such a legend that not too many vampires know about. He is not subtle with anything that he does.

"I like what you've done to the place. It's a little deconstructed but so is your life so I guess it makes sense." I said sarcastically to Klaus while leaning against one of his walls. "Wait, I guess I should say surprise, I'm not dead. Nice to see you Niklaus."

"Well well well, if it isn't the beautiful Laura Salvatore. I was wondering when you would show up again. If you're here for Kol you came to the wrong place. Your brother Stefan has him. Funny how that worked out." Klaus replied. "I might be able to make a deal if you were to help me. My brother in return for you helping defeat your own."

"You have Rebekah. Why not pull the dagger from her heart and have her help us with this little mission."

"Show her to her room would you love?" He said to one of his hybrids, Mindy, while motioning the the coffin holding Rebekah. Thanks to supernatural hearing, I heard my brother making his way into the mansion giving me time to flash off to avoid him. They were chatting, angry and not very friendly. Stefan gets a little pissy when his humanity is off and he gets ballsy. Stefan beheaded Mindy, a bit melodramatic if I do say so myself. I wonder when I should make my grand appearance. I doubt Damon has told Stefan about my interesting homecoming.

"A little dramatic wouldn't you say brother?" I say stepping out from behind them. "I thought you would be a little bit more reasonable, knowing you for 16 years and you think you know a person. I guess not."

"Wh— Laura?" Stefan said with a look of disbelief. I'm really enjoying the looks on my brothers' faces. It is just making this revenge plot even sweeter.

"Hello there Stefan. You haven't aged a day. Ha, I'm hilarious. Anyway, I'm here to save the day and help you take down this son of a bitch. I don't really like you with no humanity Stefan you look like a lost child." I turned around and shoved a stake into Klaus' stomach. He looked up at me furious. "Get out of here Stefan. I will deal with the little hybrid for now." Stefan nodded and flashed out. Looking at Klaus, I smirked. "Sorry, I guess I should've warned you about that. I have to make them think that I'm on their side and that I hate you as much as they do. Now, don't get any ideas about trying to get me killed Klaus, got it? I will work with you to get your family back. We really want the same thing."

"Now I'm impressed. You were always quite the firecracker. I can see why my brother fancies you so much. I think we have a deal. I don't know what we are going to have to do to get through to him. I might've have broken his moral heart when I compelled him to turn off his humanity."

Incredulously, I look at him, "So that is why he is so pissed off at you? Are you serious Klaus? Okay, okay. I have a plan, give me a few days, I'll get my brothers to trust me and believe that I am on their side." I told him. "Just don't do anything that will put a wrench in my plan." My piercing blue eyes stared at him trying to make my point.

—

I made my way to the boarding house to catch up with my big brother. Damon was standing with Alaric, the infamous boozy, history teacher slash vampire hunter, that I have yet to meet. "Hello, you are Alaric correct? I'm Laura, I'm sure you have been updated on who I am and I'm pretty sure you are all wondering why. Am I right Damon?" I turned looking in the familiar eyes of my brother.

"Laura, I heard what you did for Stefan. Now I don't really know why you are here, knowing that I am not in the mood to figure it out." Damon said shooting daggers at me.

"We are on the same side Damon, at least for now. I can deal with Klaus, we go back a ways and know each other pretty well, I dated his brother once. But you are my brother, and Stefan isn't himself. I want to help you get him back and to protect Elena. Just give me sometime to prove it to you."

"Why should I believe you? We didn't know you were even alive until a few days ago. You knew we were vampires so you have no excuse for not coming to find us."

"Damon. You left and didn't come back. When I found out you were alive I was shattered, no shit that I wouldn't come after you. You broke your promise. Now I know that there is a council meeting tonight, and I'm coming with whether you like it or not. Tell me all your problems, let me help." I pleaded.

"Fine."

—

"I thought Stefan saved your life?" Alaric asked questioning Stefan's intentions.

"He did." Damon replied.

"And now he is willing to risk it, just to see how far he can push Klaus?"

"Sounds like some teenage mood swings if you ask me" I put in my two-sense even though they were both ignoring me.

"Seems so." Damon went back to talking to Alaric. I rolled my eyes. This really isn't going to work if I can't get Damon to get back on Team Laura. It has been over a century since he has last seen me, I think this is going to take a lot more work than I initially planned.

"Well is his humanity on or off?"

"I'm thinking there's another option here at play. A bit of a dimmer switch which is a huge problem."

"Why?" Alaric clearly didn't understand, I did, but then again he is young, he can't read people and situations like I can.

"Because I can't predict how far he's willing to go until someone gets killed." Damon explained.

"Suddenly you care who lives and dies?"

"I have a small list."

"Talk about dimmer switch." I threw in there thinking that they would keep ignoring me. But both of their heads snapped towards me. Alaric laughed slightly at my statement which made me feel a lot better and showed me that I was making some progress.

"Screw you." Damon said back at me.

After a few moment of silence, Alaric sighed, "Can't the council meeting ever just be a council meeting?"

I laughed, "The founders always like to be a little bit extra in whatever they do. It is something that Damon, Stefan, and I would bond over when we made jokes about Dad and the other founders, isn't that right brother?"

Damon looked at me with a hint of a slight smile before looking back that the building and starting to walk in. Alaric and I followed quickly after.

—

I was looking at the model of the Wickery Bridge with Alaric when Damon found his way back to us. Alaric and I had made idle chit-chat, but that was it.

"This is the bridge where Elena and Jeremy's parents died in a car accident." Damon looked over the model.

"Something's up with her. Elena. Something more than usual. You know what it is?" I could see the hurt in Damon's eyes. He really did care about this girl, but I knew that he didn't think he would ever be good enough for her.

"I'm sure it starts with a Stef and ends with an N" He drank the rest of his drink in one gulp. "I'm going to get a drink, write a check, then we're out." He walked away leaving Alaric and I alone once again.

"You know Alaric, my intentions are true. I just want to be happy. My brothers are still my family regardless of how long we have been apart." I tried to push into his mind that I am someone they can trust. He is Damon's best friend after all, his opinion matters. I started to walk away when I saw a woman looking at him and start making her way over.

I walked over to where Damon and Klaus were talking to Carol Lockwood, the mayor. They were having a heated conversation over Stefan and the coffins and Klaus' hybrids. Damon walked out of the house talking with Sheriff Liz. She walked out after telling him that she is responsible for keeping the town safe and she isn't going to get in-between this fight.

"Damon, you are looking towards the humans to find allies? I am standing right here in front of you. With all my vampire strengths and with my foot in the door on the big bad hybrid side of things and you are completely overlooking me. I get it, you're mad that I was alive all this time and didn't come after you, but you didn't come back when you turned to at least tell me or compel me. I know that you don't think that you can trust me but I promise you can." I looked into his eyes with a genuine look on my face. Most of what I said wasn't a lie. I did want my brother to trust me and I wanted a relationship with him. He just doesn't know that I want Klaus to have the coffins back.

"I have a lot on my plate right now without having to worry about trusting you. I thought you were dead and I'm happy to go back to believing you are dead. I have an evil hybrid trying to kill the girl I love, a brother who is in love with the same girl, and the girl herself that I can't seem to control myself around." He seethed, the fury obvious in his expression.

"Damon, I am only going to say this once. You left me after you promised me, repeatedly, that you wouldn't leave me again. You were my best friend, my only friend! You died, my brothers died! How I became a vampire is a long and complicated story, one that I can't trust you with yet. Trust works both ways Damon. I want you to trust me, and I have to earn it but you have to earn mine too. So please let's just start over like the past century and a half didn't happen. That's all I'm asking for."

He was about to reply when we both heard Stefan stab one of Klaus' hybrids. He looked at me and hesitated before I nodded at him signaling that it was alright. He flashed off to fix what my brother was ruining by attacking in the middle of a founder's party.

—

"Stefan, leave her out of this!" Damon said into his phone before I heard the dial tone on the other end. I walked up to him with a questioning look on my face. He looked at me quickly, with an almost pleading look on his face, it looked as if he wanted my help. "Klaus." I turned around and saw Klaus standing behind me. "We need to talk."

We started walking into a private room.

"What now? You just pulled me away from an fascinating conversation about landscaping the town square." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Stefan just grabbed Elena." Suddenly, everything made sense. The only reason Damon wanted my help was because it involved Elena. It was a step though. He wanted me to help, which meant he was trusting in me to protect the girl he loves.

"Well, he is getting desperate."

"He's going to try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids."

"Or what?" I rolled my eyes at Klaus. He was always so stubborn, it ran in the Mikaelson family. "Stefan would never dream of killing her."

"Sure about that? He just tried to behead somebody in the middle of a council party he's operating on crazy right now."

Klaus chuckled, "Crazy or not that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing"

I decided then was the perfect time to step in, "Maybe if he was humanity Stefan, but Ripper Stefan is unpredictable Klaus, and you need her." Luckily, Klaus knew the plan about me trying to gain their trust or else he would be fuming right now.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't know how far he's willing to take this. So if he says blink I suggest you blink." Damon exclaimed. Klaus left the room and started walking outside, Damon got a phone call from Liz telling him that Tyler had bit Caroline.

"Great another thing I need to worry about."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You have a doppelgänger to get to. I'll get Klaus to heal her, he is probably the one that caused it in the first place." I touched his arm and looked at him for a second before following after Klaus.

—

"Stop the car Stefan!" I heard Klaus yell into the phone before hanging up.

"My brother just threatened to kill Elena didn't he? Wow, even I'm surprised. I take it you are sending your hybrids out of town now."

"Not in the mood for your sarcasm at the moment Laura." He looked at me angrily.

Just as I was about to give him my witty remark, the first successful hybrid ran up looking distraught, "Klaus, I bit her just like you told me to. Please heal her. I'll do whatever you ask as long as it doesn't include Caroline if you heal her."

"Sounds like a great deal if you ask me Klaus." He sent him away reassuring him that he will go and heal her. "It's smart to not get on all of their bad sides. It's the right choice Klaus, Stefan will never give you your family back if you kill one of them." With that he flashed off to get it over with.

I met with him back at the mansion to tell him that I probably won't be stopping by as much in person and that we will have to communicate through the phone. My mission was to find out where the coffins were, and then tell Klaus. He wanted me to go deliver a gift to Caroline. He couldn't look me in the eye, it seems as though this little blonde bombshell captured his attention.

—

I rang the doorbell to the Forbes home. Liz answered the door and looked at me with a confused look. "Hello Sheriff, I am Laura Salvatore. The Salvatore boys' little sister. They didn't know I was alive until a few days ago so that's why you were not aware of my existence. Would you mind getting Caroline for me?"

"Um, why don't you come on in."

"Thank you." I followed behind her to Caroline's room. I walked in a shook her awake. "Hello Caroline, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Laura. I was just coming to check up on if Klaus went through with healing you. I'm glad he did. Um, this was on your nightstand." I handed her the velvet box with the beautiful diamond bracelet inside. She looked at it in awe. "You know Caroline, he really isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him. I know that we are on the side of wanting him dead, but when there isn't a curse or someone that took his family, he is not as much of an asshole. But then again, how would I know." I smiled and got up and left leaving Caroline with a multitude of questions running through her mind.

—

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please follow/favorite!**

 **Also, if you want to help shape the story, review and answer these questions on what you want to happen in the next chapter!**

 **What character should Laura bond with in the next chapter? (The Ties That Bind)**

 **Should I slowly release the story of how Laura became a vampire or put it all in one chapter? Also, if I do it in one chapter should I do it before or after Kol is awakened?**

 **Should Laura go with Stefan to Abby's or stay in Mystic Falls?**


	3. The Ties That Bind

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! I am so sorry for the super duper late update! I just finished finals so it is officially summer for me! Be prepared for tons of updates, in at least a week I will have a set upload schedule.**

 **WARNING: THERE IS A SMALL PART TALKING ABOUT RAPE AND ASSAULT (NOT IN MUCH DETAIL BUT IT IS STILL IN HERE)**

 **Sorry if this is super scatterbrained and not edited well, I wanted to write and get it up as soon as possible for you guys!**

—

Waking up in the boarding house is a strange feeling. I am here living with my brothers again after all this time, if the circumstances were different I would be jumping for joy at the thought of reunited with my brothers. After Damon left for the war, I was completely ignored by Stefan because of Katherine. We were all close prior to her coming to stay with us. She completely engulfed their minds.

Damon has always been the adult figure in my life. Our father was never one to actually be a father. After mom died, it was always the three of us while dad was out doing something for the council or to keep Mystic Falls up and running. Damon was more ten years older than me but never made me feel alienated. He tried to include me as much as possible, even if risking it was going to upset father.

After all this time hating them for leaving me behind, I still can't help but want to help them. I never thought I would feel so conflicted between choosing my brothers or Kol.

The Mikaelson's have done so much for me over the last century. I can't think about what they would do if I betrayed them for my brothers. Especially when I promised that they were my family now.

—

 _1866, New Orleans_

 _I saw with Elijah as we reached New Orleans. He had saved me nights prior from my attackers. I don't know what made him take pity on a poor human girl left for dead, but he did. He said we was taking me to his family and that that is where I will be staying for a bit. On the way he told me all about the supernatural and his family. Being the noble man, he offered to turn around at any time if I changed my mind. I told him about my family and what had happened on the night of my attack._

 _We arrived to a beautiful mansion, something that I was used to growing up in a founding family. I stepped out of the carriage with Elijah's help to be greeted by two men. From the information I was given I realized this was his brother Niklaus and his protégé Marcellus. I curtsied and did not look them in the eyes._

 _"Hello sweetheart, my name is Klaus. Elijah informs me that you are to stay with us for the time being. There is no need to worry, my brother seeks to protect you, so you can depend on us for that as well." He took my hand and kissed it lightly. I looked up and smiled, for some reason I know that he is telling the truth._

—

 _Mystic Falls, Present Day_

The memory of my first day in New Orleans brings a smile to my face. New Orleans was the start to something magnificent in my life. They taught me how to be the best vampire version of my self. Elijah taught me the more sophisticated side of things, while Klaus taught me how to have fun.

I was turned two years later by Elijah. I had a choice and I made the right one. I will forever be indebted to them for saving me.

—

I was sitting by the fire in the living room of the boarding house. Damon just came in and poured himself a drink. He looked disheveled and angry.

"Rough day?" I asked.

"Not in the mood, I got blood-jacked by a psychotic, murderer slash doctor, now Ric isn't exactly happy with me. Plus, Klaus has his family back. So let's just say it has been a very bad day."

"Klaus got the coffins back?"

"Don't sound so happy about."

I can't help but feel my heart grow heavy thinking about how they will react when they find the truth. I'm torn but it's too late to try and save my ass now, the only thing I have is the truth. "Damon, I have to tell you something, and you're not going to like it. Please, if you have any brotherly, family feelings toward me you will wait until I'm done explaining to yell at me." I looked at him and I could see the confusion in his eyes. I took a deep breath, I was about to tell him the truth about everything. He was going to hate me, but there isn't going to be time again to tell him.

"I've been a double agent. I told you I was on your side, that I was going to help you with trying to get rid of Klaus. I've been working with him, I needed to get those coffins back. I know you're going to hate me for this, but I have a good reason. I-I was so angry when I found out that you and Stefan were alive and you didn't come back for me. I've been holding that over your heads. I'm so sorry Damon."

"So you really didn't want to help us? What were you going to do next Laura? Hand Elena over on a silver platter?" He replied angrily.

"To help you understand, I have to explain my relationship with the Original family." I paused, this story was something that I didn't like to relive at all. "Two years after everything happened with you guys and father's death, I made my annual trip to your graves. I went the year before, and I decided to make it a tradition. I missed you guys so much, it was the only way to be close to you. I was writing in the journal Stefan got me for my 15th birthday and I guess time just got away from me and it was dark. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be out that late."

—

 _Mystic Falls, 1866_

 _When I realized that it was really dark outside, I knew I needed to get home. I was walking towards the exit to the cemetery when I heard voices and the clinking of glass. I looked around and saw a group of men, and they were obviously drinking. They were all looking at me so I picked up my step. I knew I had to get into a more populated area, and fast._

 _But they were faster. They started with flirting, playing with my hair. Before I could scream they covered my mouth and slammed me to the ground. I tried to fight them off, but they were outnumbering me greatly and were a lot stronger._

 _They took turns assaulting me while the rest of me sliced the rest of my body with knives. I was light-headed and could tell I was passing out. Before I closed my eyes for the last time, I wished to see my brothers again._

 _—_

 _Mystic Falls, Present_

Damon looked horrified as I was retelling my story, tears streaming down my face.

"I woke up in a house. Not ours, I wasn't even in Mystic Falls anymore. I was alone in a room, but there were no cuts. I was a little sore, but I was alive and it was like nothing ever happened. There was a new dress hung up with a note that told me to put it on. I walked out of the room and down the stairs and that's when I met him. Elijah. He saved my life. He told me everything that happened, how I was healed and walking, he told me about vampires and his family. He told me that if I didn't want to know he would erase my memory and take me home.

I didn't have a home anymore Damon. You two were gone, father was dead. Elijah said he would take care of me."

Damon interrupted me, "Take care of you? He's a vampire and now you are too, I don't know about you but that doesn't sound like some one that was taking care of you!"

"He didn't turn me for two more years! Elijah and Klaus gave me a home, they gave me a family again. I was dying Damon. Elijah tried to use his blood to cure me, but even vampire blood can't cure cancer and I died anyway. They asked if I wanted to transition, and I made a choice. They didn't force my hand at all."

"Why the hell should any of this change my mind about you betraying us?"

"It doesn't! I'm not finished! Wouldn't you do anything to get Elena back if someone took her from you? Held her captive? You and Stefan would stop at nothing to get her back. That's all I'm doing. I'm trying to get back someone that I love."

"So when Elijah was taking care of you," he said using air quotes, "He got you to fall in love with him? Again doesn't sound like he had honest intentions."

"Not Elijah, Kol!" I yelled back breathlessly. "Yeah, the one that you don't know about because he has been locked in a box for the past century. I just want the chance to get him back. He had a dagger in his heart for over 30 years after I was first with them, but when they pulled the dagger out. We fell in love so fast and it was magical. So a century without Elena, even if she was just slightly out of reach. We spent 13 incredible years together until he got daggered again."

"What happened?" I saw the front he put up start to crumble hearing my story.

"He was conspiring against Klaus and trying to find a way to dagger him. It was Christmas 1914, Klaus and him and Elijah put an end to his plan. I screamed and cried trying to get them to change their minds. Elijah compelled me to tell the truth and they asked if I knew. I didn't and while I was upset that he didn't tell me, I was also grateful. He knew that I would try and stop him. But Elijah knew I was never going to be okay with carting him around in a coffin again, so he compelled me. He told me to leave, and not to come back. For a century, I kept telling myself that it was best for him, that he was putting himself in danger with his little plan. I stayed far away from the Original family, but I still knew that they would be there if I needed them, but I shouldn't try and contact them unless it was truly an emergency. The compulsion broke months ago."

"Why didn't you come back then?"

"It's Klaus, Damon. You can't walk into a gun fight with just a freaking fist. That is what it would've been like if I came back right after the compulsion lifted. I had to think strategically. All I want is Kol back. If you are going to believe anything that I say, it's that. I never intended to hurt you or lie to you for that matter but I needed him to trust me one last time. After Kol is back, I will help you get rid of him."

"I don't believe you." Damon's eyes narrowed as he tried to see if I was lying. I don't blame him for thinking I was leading him into another lie.

"Klaus kept the love of my life in a box for a century and they kept me from trying to free him. I want revenge and I will get it if you help me or not."

He looked conflicted, but I could see in his eyes that he wanted us to be a family again just as much as I did. "If I agree to this partnership, there is no more going behind my back. No more lies, if I ask you something you have to be 100% honest with me." I nodded back at him. "Good."

Just as we finished our long and tiring talk, Stefan made his reappearance.

—

Damon informed the both of us that he was able to get the locked coffin out and in a hiding spot. Klaus had the rest of the family, but the mystery coffin was the one he wanted the most. Stefan punched Damon in the face for kissing Elena, and then Damon reveals his upper hand on the whole Klaus situation. The silver dagger that was used to incapacitate Elijah. He was hoping that he would be even more willing to plot the demise of his brother after he put a dagger in his heart.

This was going to be an interesting turn of events, but if it gets Kol back to the land of the living, so be it. +

—

 **So there it is! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed and short, I just wanted it to be up as soon as possible. I will be going back through all the chapters before or after the story is finished to edit and maybe rework them depending on how the story progresses and changes.**

 **I'm trying to stay as close to the actual timelines as possible, but we all know that the writers have compromised some of what they have said with new things.**

 **Thank you for reading! New chapter will be up very soon!**


End file.
